


let's make it forever (ever)

by lovetelit



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetelit/pseuds/lovetelit
Summary: Chanyeol has the confession at the tip of his tongue, he just needed to let it go.(alternatively, Chanyeol is really just super sappy about Minseok.)





	let's make it forever (ever)

**Author's Note:**

> did i make you want to listen to Forever yet

The moon could glide over acres of land and metres of water, but one could never spot the three little creatures hiding under the shade of tall sunflowers. Chanyeol tucked his legs against his chest as he weeped again. The full moon again. It could only mean one thing. His two fae friends were going to leave the field- to find grounds that needed help flourishing, more soils in need of fertilization. 

“Will you promise to come back soon?” The moon reflected the tears brimming in Chanyeol’s eyes. He had always been an easy crier. 

Jongdae was the first to hug him, his boater hat almost slipping from his head in the haste. His golden freckles shone in the dark, and that had always made Chanyeol feel better. “We'll be back before you know it.”

Minseok fluttered hesitantly around them both, before Chanyeol pulled him into a hug too. Minseok was always quiet in times like these. He never knew what to say. They were still kids though; even Chanyeol didn't know what to say sometimes. 

“We'll miss you too, Chanyeol.” Minseok whispered, his cheeks in a dark purple hue to match his sad mood. Minseok’s flush in his cheeks was like the mood ring Chanyeol found in the old trinket shop. Chanyeol liked Minseok’s cheeks a lot. He blushed when the fairy pecked him atop his head, Jongdae wiggling his brows behind Minseok. 

The stars twinkled, and Minseok pointed at them. “If you see the stars then know that we are there with you. They're the sign that we're here. We are always right here with you.”

“Stay safe.” He managed to say, swallowing more tears. Minseok may be a boy of few words, but he always knew what to say to comfort him.

“I will.” Minseok smiled fondly, before giving him one last hug. That night, Minseok and Jongdae flew right up to join the stars.

 

 

 

 

Full moons came and go. Chanyeol became used to saying goodbye to Minseok and Jongdae. He had other friends to accompany him while they're away, of course. He had Sehun, the swan prince who lived down the lake, and Kyungsoo, a fellow elf- but no one could compare to Jongdae and Minseok’s company. 

Especially Minseok’s. The fairy had only gotten more beautiful as time went by. His cheeks had gotten a neutral colour now- yellow. Happiness. Chanyeol thought it suited him. Then again, Chanyeol thought everything suited him. 

The sun came beating down even harsher today. Chanyeol made his way past the shops, a smile permanently on his face. Kyungsoo eyed him knowingly when he reached the florist’s, his workplace.

“Minseok and Jongdae coming back, I presume.” 

“Yup!” Chanyeol excitedly exclaimed. He sighed dreamily, holding his palm to his heart. “They've been gone for five whole months, how did I even survive?”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, arranging the pot plants by the door. He was an elf with the power of strength. It always amazed Chanyeol how a small body could carry tons of soil, balance 12 plant pots and still laugh at a joke he made without letting anything drop. 

Chanyeol, however, was still learning his powers. People called him a slow learner in their whispers, but Jongdae and Minseok had always patted him on his head, telling him that he was still going to be amazing anyway. They calmed him. Made him feel better about himself. 

The night came slower than Chanyeol could ever have wanted. He spent the whole day fidgeting, making more mistakes than he usually did. Kyungsoo locked up with him, and Chanyeol smiled gratefully at him when he told Chanyeol he could go ahead first. 

He ran to the sunflower field, right to the middle. Anticipation made his blood pump loud in his ears. Chanyeol started waving when he saw two figures flying across the meadow, zigzagging each other as they made their way towards Chanyeol. It's Jongdae who reaches him first, immediately hugging Chanyeol and almost making them both fall.

He brought himself up quickly, dusting off the dirt that had clung onto his pants. Jongdae grinned sheepishly, his golden freckles glimmering in the moonlight. His boater hat was still on the floor and Chanyeol would have picked it up, if not for the voice right beside his ear. Minseok. 

The fairy had become even more beautiful in the span of five months. His cheeks with it's naturally strong flush only seemed more vibrant. His floral shirt and plain navy skirt almost made Chanyeol cower. It was not fear that made Chanyeol shake, it was Minseok’s beauty, and fuck he sounded so cheesy but Chanyeol really was in love with him.

“Minseok, it's been a while.” He couldn't help the giddy smile, nor could he help reaching out for Minseok’s hand, intertwining their fingers. He could hear Jongdae groaning somewhere. 

Minseok produced a flower from behind him. It was pink, with blue streaks through it, and Chanyeol waited eagerly as he put it on his head, changing his hair colour to pinks and blues. It was a tradition by now- for Minseok to bring back flower dyes from the city. Chanyeol always liked the different hair colours picked by his own friend. Crush. Potential boyfriend. Whatever.

And he knew then, that he had to confess. Minseok was right there, and he had all these bottled up feelings inside him. Yet, Chanyeol stuttered. He didn't think he could say a word at all- not when Minseok had his hand in Chanyeol’s hair, ruffling it. Chanyeol wanted to kiss the lines under Minseok’s eyes, wanted to hug the fairy tight against him, maybe confess to him by his heartbeat. 

All of that resolved to nether, as Jongdae dragged him by the shoulder, whining loudly about how he had missed Chanyeol too. Minseok chuckled, running up to walk beside Chanyeol. 

None of them had said anything when their hands interlocked again.

 

 

 

Chanyeol’s daily mission whenever Minseok and Jongdae were back in town was simple. Try to confess to Minseok. He didn't know why it had taken him so long but every time he tries to say the words, they all left him. Jongdae knew of his troubles, but rather than helping him, the other just laughed every time. Kyungsoo would always join Jongdae too. 

It was happening right then. 

“You're hopeless Chanyeol.” Jongdae shook his head, using his magic to make the flowers float around in the shop. Chanyeol swatted at his hand, but that never stopped Jongdae. Kyungsoo, for some otherworldly reason, _never_ scolded Jongdae, not even a glare. Which was strange, considering how uptight Kyungsoo was about keeping the shop in order. Chanyeol wondered if Jongdae had blackmail material against the other elf.

The thing was- everyone else could say that Minseok definitely liked Chanyeol and he had nothing to worry about. But Minseok was a gracious person in general. He treated everyone similarly. 

Chanyeol wished he had a way to be certain, but unless he asked about it upfront, he didn't think he'd ever find out.

 

 

The trio were at a cafe for lunch. Back when they were still teenagers, Chanyeol and Jongdae only tagged along so that Minseok could find the best coffee in town. Now, they've come to love cafe-hopping too.

Sometime in their friendship, Chanyeol had fallen for Minseok. Maybe it had always been that way; his feelings for the fairy had always been really strong after all. He passed it off as admiration, but he knew why now. 

Minseok had his arms around Chanyeol’s waist, head on his chest as they amusedly watched Jongdae’s attempts at flirting with the waiter. Jongdae was a good flirt- that, Chanyeol could admit- but the barista was none other than Baekhyun and the whole town knew Baekhyun was already married. 

“Should we tell him?” Minseok asked, mirth lacing his voice. Chanyeol glanced down at the fairy with a snicker, ready to say ‘no’, but his voice caught in his throat. Minseok was looking up at him hazily, eyes intently on Chanyeol's face and cheeks a soft red. The hazy eyes made Minseok look more sensual than usual, and the close distance almost made it seem too intimate. Chanyeol shut his eyes tight, trying to get the image away from his head. The blood rushing to his ears totally didn't help.

Chanyeol knew the hazy eyes was because the other had barely slept last night (they had been on the phone till the wee hours of the morning), but he still felt the rush, the shiver travelling down his spine. 

Immediately, he retracted himself from Minseok, hand over his chest. Minseok looked at him, confused. “Are you okay Chanyeol?”

He had forgotten that Minseok still had his arm around Chanyeol’s waist and it was circling there now, a gesture of comfort. Or at least, that was probably what Minseok intended. Chanyeol flinched away from his hand, his heart still thudding. _Don'tgetabonerdon’tgetabonerdon’tgetaboner_.

He heaved a sigh of relief when the burn around his neck disappeared. Chanyeol leaned back against his chair again, nodding when Minseok asked if everything was fine. The red had diffused completely, and Chanyeol caught a shade of navy, before it completely disappeared, going yellow again. He wondered if the navy had only been in his imagination.

“Sorry about that, I-” _am totally attracted to your face and sometimes I think too much about how much I want you to fuck me_. Chanyeol blanched, turning away to compose himself. Again. 

“It's fine,” Minseok replied, smiling as he wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's waist again. They were friends. This was normal, it was all fine. He totally didn't get turned on by Minseok’s face alone. Nope. “You sure you're okay? You're not sick, are you?”

“No, I'm totally fine,” Chanyeol’s arm hesitated, but slowly it too went around Minseok, pulling him closer. He wondered if Minseok could hear how hard his heart is beating. His fingers felt fuzzy. _He_ felt fuzzy. God, he really liked Minseok. It was almost crazy how much he did. “This is nice.”

“Snuggling in public is nice?” Minseok murmured, pushing his face into the warmth of Chanyeol’s sweater. “Wish we were in my bed though.”

Chanyeol swallowed. Minseok was sleepy. Of course he'd think about his bed. It had absolutely nothing to do with sex. _Nothing, Chanyeol, nothing._

He whimpered when Minseok’s other arm wrapped around him too. The thoughts that were running through his head were anything but innocent. He couldn't do this. 

Slightly loud snores caught his attention, and Chanyeol peered down at Minseok, smiling softly when he saw that Minseok had fallen asleep. All the earlier dirty thoughts were thrown out the window. He ran his fingers through Minseok’s hair, brushing the bangs away from his eyes. Minseok’s cheeks were flushed a bright yellow. Chanyeol thought he looked absolutely radiant.

“Minseok is asleep?” Jongdae finally came back from flirting, bringing with him their drinks. 

“Yeah you took too long flirting with someone who was clearly not interested.” Chanyeol retorted. “Read between the lines Jongdae.”

The fairy shrugged, taking off the beanie on his head. “He enjoyed our little game, I know he did.”

“He's married.”

“And?” Jongdae raised a brow, “It was harmless flirting. Not everyone is going to wait for their Prince Charming that happens to also be sleeping on their chest right now.”

Chanyeol glared at Jongdae, panickedly looking to see if Minseok was still asleep. “Shut the fuck up Jongdae,”

“Look. This slowburn romance thing you two have between you is cool and all, but I'm a spectator, and it's starting to kill me.”

“Shut up.”

“Do I need to pay you to confess or something? I mean, seriously?”

“Jongdae, shut up before I castrate you.”

“I dare you to,” Jongdae sing-songed, sipping on his Caramel Macchiato. “There's not much to castrate anyway,”

“Did you just insult your own dick?”

“The first step to confidence is admitting your flaws and accepting them.” Jongdae answered, eyes on Chanyeol’s chest where Minseok was laying down on. Then at Minseok’s Iced Americano. “So...can I have his coffee since he's asleep?”

 

 

 

Saturdays were reserved for Minseok. When the fairy was gone, it was reserved for himself. A time where he would sleep all day, and game all night with Jongin, his only human friend (the internet made it possible for him to be friends with all sorts of people). 

Minseok had come wearing a loose chiffon top and ripped boyfriend jeans. Chanyeol could peek at the red fishnets underneath but he willed himself not to look. He _couldn't_.

There were so many things they had to talk about. Five months apart had been the longest for them both and it was evident by how much time they spent just talking. Chanyeol loved days like these. Loved how he could stare at Minseok’s face all day and watch his cheeks turn to a warmer orange when he was really nostalgic, then a light pink when he was embarrassed, a dark purple when he was sad, then the brightest yellow when he was happy. Minseok’s eyes crinkled at every laugh, and his smile almost made Chanyeol’s heart hurt by how beautiful it was. 

“You know, one day you should fly with us,” Minseok said. His eyes stayed on Chanyeol’s, his fingers playing with his pink hair. “It would be way better if you could come with us.”

“Jongdae not enough of a good company for you?”

“Jongdae is great,” Minseok murmured, pulling his fingers back to nervously play with his own hair. “But he's not you.”

Chanyeol swore his heart stopped. Minseok’s cheeks were as red as the hollyberries by the bakery down the town. He didn't know what the other meant by that. Was it an extension of how close they had become? Was it just words from how much he had missed him within the five months? Or did Chanyeol hear wrongly?

Did Minseok really feel more for Chanyeol than he expected?

“I-” Chanyeol began. He didn't have a sentence in mind, but he was willing to say anything to fill up the silence. “I mean- I'm not as short as Jongdae,” 

Minseok pressed his lips together. Chanyeol tried to laugh at his own feeble joke, but it came out in gasps. Minseok looked disappointed, somehow. Chanyeol wished he knew what he did wrong. 

Then, slowly a smile formed again. The red in Minseok’s cheeks faded to a warm raspberry. Chanyeol sighed in relief. 

“Are you saying being short is bad? I'm pretty short too, you know,”

Chanyeol gulped, patting Minseok on his cheeks. “When it comes to you, nothing is bad.” 

He had said it jokingly, but if Minseok could read his eyes, then he would know how much Chanyeol meant it. Minseok was no mind reader though, and Chanyeol was never brave enough, so silence enveloped them again in the end. 

 

 

Minseok and Jongdae visited the flower shop on Sunday. Chanyeol knew what was coming when they followed him after his shift and dragged him to the sunflower field. So he warmed his wrists up, cracking his knuckles. Five months had been enough time for Chanyeol to gain a new specialty. Fire.

The flame flickered a few times beneath Minseok and Jongdae’s gaze, hesitant to appear. After a few tries, it finally bloomed, right between Chanyeol’s cupped hands. It crackled, and he could hear Minseok and Jongdae gasp before both of them threw him on the floor, hugging him tightly. 

“You found your power essence!” Jongdae exclaimed, the first to pull away. Chanyeol laughed as he nodded. Minseok was still at the crook of his neck even as Jongdae was still happily congratulating him. They laughed as Minseok shuddered against him, but stopped when sniffles were heard in between. Chanyeol stiffened.

“Are you...crying?”

“Yes now just let me hug you,” Minseok’s voice was muffled from his position, but Chanyeol could still decipher what he said anyway. Jongdae cooed, and Chanyeol patted Minseok on the back. His cheeks were warm, he knew. Every emotion of happiness he felt was rushing through him so quickly, so he just pulled Jongdae back into the circle, tightly hugging them both. 

“I wouldn't have been able to do it without you two.”

“Nonsense,” Minseok murmured, the same time Jongdae shook his head.

“Your essence is your own effort. We're really proud of you,” Jongdae ruffled Chanyeol’s hair before jabbing him on his side. Chanyeol faked being hurt before he too punched Jongdae on the shoulders. They continued bickering and Minseok stayed on Chanyeol’s lap, watching them.

“Really though, thank you guys for always being there for me.” Chanyeol whispered. They were laid out on the grass, staring up at the sky. Minseok and Jongdae hummed.

“The stars are out.” Chanyeol commented offhandedly. Jongdae laughed but Minseok leaned into his ear beside him. “And it means we're always right here with you.”

Chanyeol turned his head too quickly, their faces too close. His eyes widened slightly, but soon fell back into a neutral expression. He was tracing Minseok’s facial features, drawing the masterpiece in his head for him to remember for a lifetime. “You're so beautiful.”

Minseok laughed. “I know.”

They both grinned. Chanyeol may really want to kiss Minseok right then, but making him laugh was enough to him. God was he sappy when it came to Minseok. 

Jongdae said something about bugs biting their way up his ass, and Chanyeol pulled away, standing up after Jongdae. He offered his hand to Minseok, and the other accepted, pulling himself up. “You're really beautiful too.”

Chanyeol chuckled. “I know.”

That night, they ran around the field, plucking random weeds, and chucking soil at each other. The stars shone, and Chanyeol, Minseok and Jongdae reflected in its sheen. 

 

 

 

The amusement park was an always. The place had floating clouds, cotton candy apples and a huge and honestly terrifying rollercoaster. The best was the fireworks at night though. They had gone the past year, and Minseok had looked beautiful with his eyes glittering in the night, cheeks a bright, bright yellow. 

This year, Chanyeol had invited Kyungsoo along as well. The poor elf had never even stepped near the amusement park. Plus, Chanyeol suspected that Kyungsoo really wanted to meet Jongdae again. 

And he was right. Kyungsoo quietly clung onto Jongdae, striking up conversation in the endearingly solemn way he always did. Chanyeol watched them the way a father would to a child. That was, until a hand curled around his wrist. A hand belonging to Minseok, who was smiling at the same direction Chanyeol had been looking at. “They're going to get along well, aren't they?”

“I don't know…” Chanyeol whispered, slowing his stride to match Minseok’s. “Their personalities are on different spectrums.”

Minseok smiled. He was in a pretty blue floral shirt and jeans, his eyelashes curled with pink mascara- he looked amazing. “Well, as they say, opposites attract.”

A pair of eyes landed on him, intently looking. Chanyeol wondered what reaction did Minseok expect exactly. He only stared back. The back of his neck was burning, Minseok’s fingers were circling on the inside of his wrist, and his gaze held Chanyeol captive. There was something on the tip of his tongue, something on the tip of Minseok’s too- but neither said anything. 

Typical.

 

 

 

There were a thousand reasons why Chanyeol liked Minseok, but in moments like these, when they're next to each other on a rollercoaster- it would only solidify those feelings. Minseok knew when Chanyeol was afraid, knew when was the time he should hold his hand and comfort him. 

And when Chanyeol screamed once the carriage took off, he wished he could shout his feelings out into the wind too, letting fate take course and end at a station where Minseok says he likes him back.

 

 

 

They took a break from the rides to have lunch. Their table was underneath a tree shade, which Chanyeol was thankful for. The sun had been ruthless the whole day, he regretted not bringing his sunglasses. He took a bite of his burger, trying to pay attention to what Jongdae was saying but Minseok’s hand on his thigh was really distracting. Chanyeol tried to ignore it, but a finger slipped into one of the rips on the jeans- Chanyeol was so screwed. 

He glanced at Minseok, but the fairy wasn't even looking at him. Chanyeol wondered if the orange cheeks had some meaning behind it. Minseok turned to him then, caught Chanyeol’s stare and smiled questioningly. Was Minseok that oblivious to what effect he had on Chanyeol? He cleared his throat, looking back at the other two at the table. The finger circled on the skin of his thigh.

“It's nice that you joined us Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol heard amongst his haze. He tried to shake himself out of it and paid attention. “I've always felt like a third wheel with these two.” 

“I can imagine.” Kyungsoo said. Chanyeol glared at him.He wanted to kill Jongdae. Especially when he turned to Chanyeol with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Minseok voiced beside him, finger still twirling around, “Oh, that's unfortunate Jongdae. I just miss Chanyeol a lot when we're away.”

Chanyeol turned towards Minseok, gulping when his eyes met the fairy’s. Thousands of words. Edge of his throat. Two fingers on his thigh now. “I miss you a lot too.”

He thought he could hear Jongdae saying something along the lines of “Here we go again,” but he couldn't even confirm. Not when Minseok’s whole hand slipped underneath the rip, squeezing his thigh briefly.

Was Chanyeol even breathing? He couldn't be sure. How was Minseok so calm? The only sign that he might be affected was his very pink cheeks. Otherwise, Chanyeol was completely clueless. Did he affect Minseok the same way? Did he not? 

It doesn't really matter. Chanyeol loved him anyway. He loved him. He swallowed his drink, knowing the words as he looked at Minseok was just ‘I love you, I love you, I love you’.

“I love you.” Chanyeol blurted out. Minseok looked at him, eyes wide in surprise. The whole table fell into a blanket of silence. Chanyeol panicked. He had been too engrossed in his feelings, and his brain-to-mouth filter just shut down. He stuttered, trying to fix things. His cheeks were probably redder than Minseok’s right now. His brain-to-mouth filter faltered.

“W-We're very good friends after all!” He laughed, obnoxiously loud. The table was still silent for some reason. Chanyeol grabbed for his burger, ready to stuff the whole thing in his mouth to cover his shame, but his burger was totally frozen. He blinked. The only person who controlled frost was Minseok. He turned to the man in question.

Minseok’s cheeks were a dark navy. He had never seen the blush on Minseok’s cheeks in anything other than yellows, reds and oranges. The only time it had been another colour was when Minseok first failed his exams. Even then it had been a harsh purple. 

Navy was a completely different colour. Minseok’s eyes were stormy, closed off. “Minseok?” 

The fairy stood up without a word. He choked out ‘washroom’ before leaving the table. Chanyeol rested his cold burger on the table. It was melting but it'd probably be soggy now. He looked at Jongdae and Kyungsoo, confused, but the both of them weren't even meeting his eyes.

Chanyeol fucked up, but _how_? 

 

 

 

The next Saturday, Chanyeol opened his apartment door and kept looking at it the whole day. He hoped that the familiar figure of Minseok would come and ring the doorbell, but…

The clock stroke 7pm, and Chanyeol had called Minseok at least fifty times. His messages were ignored and even his selfies went unseen. Minseok never ignored his selfies.

He knew he did something wrong. Minseok had given him the cold shoulder all the way home from the amusement park and it was still ongoing even now. When he tried to talk to him, the fairy would just shrug and look away. His cheeks had been navy the whole day.

 _Hyung_ , he typed on the new message bar, _you didn't come :(_

Chanyeol waited till 11, before closing the door. He checked his charging phone. Still no answer. 

 

 

 

The flowers in the shop always smelled sweet to Chanyeol. It gave him a sense of being refreshed. He loved them.

At the moment though, he could focus on nothing. He hadn't slept the night before. Not when he knew something was wrong between him and Minseok. Kyungsoo came for his shift an hour after opening, and Chanyeol smiled when Kyungsoo tried to strike a conversation with him. 

It was futile though. He was in a Very Sad Mood, and nothing could get him away from it, it seemed. 

The day passed by quickly. Customers came and go. Roses were purchased and stalks were cut. The sun shone brightly but the day seemed awfully bleak. The clock finally reached five p.m. and he waved Kyungsoo goodbye. He planned his route home, reminding himself to buy some ice-cream- a remedy for his sad, sad heart. 

The bell above the door jingled as he left the shop, and his eyes catch on a figure. Jongdae’s. He approached the fairy who had his blue-ribboned boater hat in hand. “Came to see Kyungsoo?”

Jongdae regarded him with a glare, shaking his head. “No, I came here to see you.” 

He was dragged away from the shop, all the way to Jongdae’s house. Chanyeol didn't even try to wrench his hand away. He honestly had no energy left to even do that. “Is this about Minseok?”

“What else?”

“I don't know what I did, okay?” Chanyeol said. How could he know? Minseok certainly wasn't willing to tell him. 

Jongdae sharply glanced at him, fluttering around his kitchen to grab a mug and pour some tea. Chanyeol accepted the floral patterned mug graciously. “Minseok had navy cheeks only once in his life. Do you know what his navy cheeks signify?”

Chanyeol shook his head, staring at the warm brown liquid in his mug. He'd rather not think about that harsh shade against Minseok’s pretty skin. Jongdae continued, “Hurt. It signifies him being hurt. The only other time he had navy cheeks was when him and I had a big fall-out.”

“You had a big fall out?”

“Yeah, it was nothing.” Jongdae waved it away, before taking a seat on the stool beside Chanyeol. The wooden stool creaked beneath his weight. “You know, it wouldn't hurt to talk to him about this.”

“I don't even know what I did wrong.”

“And there's only one way to find out,” Jongdae reassured, hands folding over Chanyeol’s. “Trust me, he won't get mad.”

Chanyeol tried to blink his tears away, but it still brimmed anyway. “What did I even do? I didn't do anything wrong at all. He even missed out on our time yesterday. He _never_ did that.”

He expected the hug. He knew it was Jongdae’s way of comforting him without revealing anything about Minseok. Chanyeol could guess that Jongdae probably knew why Minseok was so mad at him. He tightened his arms around Jongdae’s waist. This sort of warmth was always familiar when it came to Jongdae. He was hospitable, and kind, and Chanyeol needed that the most right now.

“On a scale of one to ten, how bad did I fuck up with Minseok?” He asked, voice coming out muffled against Jongdae’s shirt.

Jongdae laughed, chest rumbling. “Five for you, and five for him too. No one is at fault in this situation.”

“Then why does it feel like it's my fault?”

“Because you're dumb. And Minseok is too. You're both dumb.” 

“Hey!” Chanyeol pushed away from Jongdae’s comfortable chest, “You're friends with us too,”

“Yeah,” Jongdae chuckled, nudging Chanyeol’s shoulder, “Guess I'm pretty dumb too.”

 

 

 

The stars went across the sky like splatters of paint on a plain canvas. Chanyeol stared at it from his window. They reminded him so much of Minseok. He was so close now, in the same town, yet they felt so far away. Chanyeol knew talking to him would fix things, at least to some degree. 

Minseok was always right here with him. In the stars, where Chanyeol could see him.

The moon shone bright, but the stars glimmered brighter. If Chanyeol had been waiting for a sign, he thought this was exactly it. He ran away from the window, grabbing the bomber jacket he had been wearing and rushing to the fairy’s house. Chanyeol had been pushing it away for too long, had suppressed his feelings, had almost-confessed too many times. He couldn't let what happened at the amusement park ruin what he had with Minseok.

Maybe it was time to tell Minseok the truth.

 

 

 

Chanyeol had never felt this nervous in ages. His heart felt like it was stuck at his throat, his palms were clammy and no matter what he told himself, there was that nagging feeling that Minseok would reject him. 

He had to do this though. It wasn't just for himself, it was for Minseok too. Something had bothered him, and if it had been because of what Chanyeol said in the amusement park, the sentence that included the word ‘love’, then maybe, his friendship was going to end here.

The thought made Chanyeol stop, totally stricken. His body was tense, hands not knocking, not doing anything. Was it really worth it? Ruining his relationship with Minseok now?

“What are you doing?” The voice made Chanyeol jump and he turned, finding himself face to face with Minseok himself. He gaped.

Minseok had never looked messy. If his hair was out of place, it would usually be intentional. Yet the fairy looked absolutely frazzled now. His clothes were wrinkled, his hair messy as if it had been run through multiple times, and his cheeks- they were still navy. 

“I-” Chanyeol croaked, clearing his throat. Minseok turned the key to his door, raising a brow when Chanyeol didn't move. “Are you going to come in or not?”

Chanyeol hurried inside, swallowing the lump around his throat. It was strange how even being slightly close to Minseok still made the sparks beneath his fingers ignite. Minseok was still beautiful no matter what, and Chanyeol still liked him regardless. Even if he was still confused why Minseok was avoiding him.

“You didn't come.” Chanyeol mumbled, playing with the frayed ends of his old tee. “On Saturday. I even set up your favourite movie.”

“Sorry,” Minseok’s voice was small, and Chanyeol looked up in surprise. He guessed he was expecting anger- what with being ignored. He even expected Minseok to continue ignoring him, but not sadness. Not remorse. “I was being childish.”

“Did it make you uncomfortable?” Chanyeol asked, because he _had_ to know. “Me telling you I love you. We always did it as friends anyway.”

“Makes you wonder why you had to clarify on that day,” Minseok murmured. Chanyeol opened his mouth to reply, but Minseok was already talking again. “I wasn't uncomfortable by the confession. Or not confession- I don't know anymore.”

Minseok’s cheeks were turning purple, the colour now a deep dark magenta. Chanyeol had to fix this. Somehow. “It was a confession.” Minseok tensed, Chanyeol closed his eyes. He curled his hands into fists, tightening it. Dramatically he thought, it was now or never. “I- I’ve always liked you. Ever since we were kids I think. And well, you looked very pretty that day. You always do. It just came out and I panicked and-”

Minseok had taken his hand, curling it around his own. Chanyeol opened his eyes, warily looking at Minseok despite the comfort he was giving. “I was scared you would reject me. I guess...who isn't?”

Purple switched to yellow, the colour complementing Minseok in a way it would never to anyone else. In the bright yellow, Chanyeol could see hints of red. He was mesmerised. “Chanyeol,” Minseok’s hand caressed his cheeks, eyes fond, and Chanyeol leaned his face towards it. He braced himself. Despite Minseok’s clear mood change, anything could happen.

The words of rejection never came, nor did any acceptance. Minseok was suddenly on his toes, lips meeting Chanyeol’s in one movement. The noise Chanyeol made at the back of his throat was one of shock, of surprise, and of joy. He closed his eyes, bringing Minseok closer, hands on his waist and the back of his neck. 

It wasn't a short kiss, but it wasn't long either. Chanyeol sighed contentedly when they separated. “Guess that was a yes?”

Minseok chuckled. “It's been yes five years ago, and the five before that and the five before that.”

It was perfect.

 

 

 

The full moon came again. Sunflowers grew tall, and Minseok looked amazing in between them all. Their hands were intertwined, and Chanyeol swung it, humming as they walked to the clearing where Minseok and Jongdae would take off.

Jongdae hugged him first, gold freckles still glittering as they always did. “See you in a few Yeol,”

Chanyeol tightly hugged him, muttering his goodbye as well. His hair was ruffled, and he tipped Jongdae’s hat back, flicking his forehead. 

Minseok sidled up beside him, kissing him on the corner of his lips. Jongdae groaned, walking away, muttering something about couples being too obnoxious. The kiss was expected, and Chanyeol savoured it, exhilarated by the shudders in his spine. “I'll miss you.”

Minseok looked up, the sky reflecting his eyes. Chanyeol loved his eyes. “The stars are out,” Minseok whispered, pointing at them as he did so many years ago. “remember that it's a sign that I'll always be here with you. In them. I'm always right here with you. Don't miss me too much, okay?”

“You're wrong,” Chanyeol said, chuckling at Minseok’s confused eyes. He knew what he was about to do was super cheesy, but when was he not around Minseok? Chanyeol brought Minseok’s pointed finger away from the sky, halting it at his chest, right at his heart. “Here is where you're always are. With me..

Minseok laughed at the sappiness, but his cheeks were flushed pink, yellow, red. The colours kept changing. Chanyeol poked the right cheek, loving the way it made Minseok even happier somehow. 

Jongdae was making retching noises behind Minseok, and Chanyeol stuck a tongue out at him. He retaliated with the same action. “I’d like to stay in the stars, thank you very much.”

“You were never invited inside my heart anyway,” 

The freckled fairy rolled his eyes, before hugging him one last time. One last ruffle of his hair, and he parted, smile sad. “Let's go Minseok. We'll see you soon Chanyeol,” 

Minseok hovered above the ground, bringing himself in for one more kiss before flying away and joining the stars. Yet somehow, he still stayed in Chanyeol’s heart. 

_Wow_. Chanyeol really was sappy when it came to Minseok.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry this is mAJOR SAPPY LMAO RIP. ahem comments are always appreciated. Have a good day!~


End file.
